1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic head device for use with a magnetic storage medium such as a hard magnetic disk, for example.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, the volume of data handled by data processing equipment such as computers has progressively increased. Accordingly, there is a strong demand for high-density recording on magnetic disks which are generally used as one of the devices for storing data in data processing systems.
It is generally known that, in high-density magnetic disk recording devices, the read signal which is read out from the recording medium may produce a peak-shift due to distortion caused by the signal processing circuits and a further distortion caused by interference between adjacent pulses on the recording medium. The existence of the peak-shift in the readback signal necessitates a wider sensing window to reliably read the recorded data, and this adversely impacts the recording density that can be reliably achieved.
Various techniques have been proposed for eliminating the distortion caused by the signal processing circuits and the further distortion caused by the interference between adjacent pulses on the recording medium, which have been considered to be the sources of the peak-shift.
Even with these prior art techniques, however, the distortion of the read signal still occurs, and this distortion of the read signal is a significant obstacle to the continued improvement in recording density in magnetic disk recording systems.